Modern printing techniques enables printing designs such as logos, texts, photos, and other graphics to be printed on a wide range of textiles such as those used for garments (e.g., shirts, t-shirts, pants, hats, and other clothing items), bags (e.g., cloth grocery bags), and other accessories.
Screen printing is based on a screen with some holes blocked and other left open to allow ink to pass through at chosen locations to create a desired pattern. The screen is placed over a textile to be decorated. Ink is then pushed through the screen at the desired locations with pressure applied by a squeegee pulled or pushed over the screen with a downward force. Additional colors may be applied using a separate screen for each color. The result is a printed image on the textile. Digital, or direct-to-garment printing, utilizes a computer, software, and an ink-jet printer to print the image directly onto the textile. Both of these techniques enable printing on a smooth surface, such as a shirt.
Manufacturers and/or printers often want (or are required by law) to include a label with their printed product. In the past, these labels were printed separately and attached to the textile (e.g., by sewing below the inner collar of a shirt). More recently, these labels have been printed directly on the textile to reduce costs associated with applying a separate label and increase comfort for the wearer. However, a screen printer currently wanting to decorate the chest area of a t-shirt and also print a custom tag has to add a secondary or stand-alone operation. For example, printing a label under the inside of the shirt collar requires removing the shirt from the platen, changing screens, changing out platens, turning the shirt inside-out, and then repositioning the shirt on the platen to print the label. This can be time consuming, and thus labor intensive and more expensive.